Anya Ning
Anya is a haughty and perfectionist antagonist character in Highland Mew Mew who serves as one of the main antagonists in the series. Her alias is Mew Lĕng Yē Zi. |-|School= |-|Mew = |-|Possessed= Personality : Anya is the 16-year-old daughter of Judy Ning. She carries herself very highly and tries to make sure she is never seen in an unsightly manner. She expects herself to appear perfect and simultaneously expects perfection out of everything. She is apt to snub anyone who does not meet her standards, but because she has unusually high standards, this is typically anyone she meets. : Anya tends to crumble when placed under enough pressure and when things don’t go her way. However, rather than becoming frustrated and stubborn like Gwen, she will break down and struggle to function. However, she always tries to carry herself as though nothing bothers her, as if she is completely calm and collected, in order to bother the people who can’t stand her attitude. She fights hard to maintain concentration and poise, coping with her own struggles by putting others down, such as Miel. :Anya is a Gemini. Interests : Anya enjoys ballet, orchestral music '''(particularly, string instruments), and other arts historically associated with the upper class. She has little interest in bookish subjects, but does enjoy sports and music. Her interests and class choices are not unlike Gwen's, whom she sees quite regularly as a result (she has gone toe-to-toe quite often with Gwen in her classes). Despite how she carries herself and that she is good in what she enjoys doing, she also suffers in her grades for academic subjects and is often subject to being reprimanded harshly by her uptight mother. '''Mew Form : Mew Mark ANYA.png Dhole.jpg Blue Coconut Milkshake.jpg Ice (AnnikaDoll).png :Anya''' becomes '''Mew Lĕng Yē Zi (Cold Coconut), but she’s referred to as''' "Blue”''' for short due to her colors. She is infused with a Dhole, however her animal appearance is altered by the coloration of her Mew form. : As such, her traits appear blue like the rest of her outfit instead of the traditional orange color. Mew Lĕng Yē Zi’s Mew Mark is a light blue claw '''located on her left arm. '''Powers and Weapons : Mew Lĕng Yē Zi’s element is ice, and her powers are desire-based. When she wants something, she will be able to make it happen and her powers will flow. But if she is confused about what she wants to gain from her power or subconsciously doesn’t will something, she cannot attack with her powers. : She fights with the Cold Harp, which she holds sideways to strum with one hand, away from herself. When she does so, the harp summons a massive wave of ice shards or ice dust (depending on what she wants) that erupt from the weapon and shoot out toward the enemy. Fighting Style : Like Mew Honey Cream, Mew Lĕng Yē Zi prefers to fight from a distance. However, she is not afraid to engage in close combat when needed. Anya is proficient and poised in ballet, so she incorporates it in her fighting style as a Mew when she is confronted with someone hand-to-hand. She is impeccably dexterous and is difficult to hit as a result, making fighting her frustrating. She is much more apt to dodge than to engage at first, finding it more fun to mess with her enemies that way. She especially enjoys picking on Mew Velvet, who is very hotheaded and frustrates easily. Possessed Form : When Anya is possessed by Velaira (See 'Season 2''), her appearance is not drastically different but does slightly change. Her Mew outfit is now torn and tattred after being temporarily engulfed in fire, and her eyes match Velaira’s to indicate the Magmalite's presence. Both of their powers are also fused and the possessed Anya is now able to use '''cold fire '''alongside ice. In this form, she sends out bursts of cold fire and can create walls of ice. SCENE-Anya Engulfed in Flame.png|Anya being engulfed in Velaira's flames SCENE-Posessed Anya.png|Velaira in Anya's body '''Trivia *It is never explicitly stated, but Anya is of Chinese descent. This is reflected in her family name and her Mew name. Category:Annika's Pages Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Villains Category:Highland Mew Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Harp Category:Weapon Users: Water